


Dare Me

by Ellionne



Series: Bets and Dares [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6+1, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternativ Universe - No Magic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prequel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Tom knew he wouldn’t be able to back out as Harry sprawled his naked body over him and nibbled at his collarbone before propping himself up on Tom’s chest, peering down with sleepy green eyes and a lazy grin.“I dare you to do it again.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Bets and Dares [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Dare Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14) <3

Tom didn’t know how he always managed to land himself in these kinds of situations.

Well- he did. It wasn’t as if he- or rather _they_ , were such cowards that they had ever needed to be drunk for it. A simple in jest mentioned dare and before anyone could even do so much as laugh about it, they were already at it. 

Probably one of the reasons why they didn’t get on as they first met was that they were both so incredibly competitive, it was almost ridiculous. So naturally, none of them would ever back out of a dare. Lucius had teased him once that he was just not able to. And with how stubborn he was, Tom reckoned the same held true for Harry. 

**1**

They hadn’t been able to the first time, back when they couldn’t even be in the same room without trying to rip each other’s throats out. They had met at a party and someone dared them to _just kiss and make up already_ \- fed up with all their ongoing snarking. 

Tom was about to throw a scathing remark back at the imbecile person to offend him with even the suggestion of kissing this tiny ball of chaotic rage as said _tiny_ person just gripped his collar with surprising strength and pulled him down. Tom’s mind couldn’t comprehend the soft lips on his own before the moment was already over and he stood alone, bent down in an awkward angle, watching Harry’s back dumbfounded as he left.

**2**

They hadn’t been able to the second time, a few weeks after the party incident. They hadn’t seen each other until the day they got volunteered for attending a try-out of the university’s theatre play. Their esteemed decan thought it necessary for all the top-students to relax a bit from their stress and deemed theatre the right outlet. Because nothing relaxed most studious people like being forced to speak without text-cards in front of an audience. Right.

Despite Tom’s reservations, it _had_ been rather relaxing. If only for the fact that he and Harry - who was as happy as Tom himself about being forced to attend - had for once teamed up and graced the established actors with _helpful_ criticism about their lacklustre performance of a couple in a moment of passion. 

And again, they were dared to _do it better if they thought it was so easy._

Harry snorted and opened his mouth for a probably fitting remark as Tom grabbed spontaneously a handful of Harry’s black locks - which were surprisingly soft for how wild and unkempt they looked - and yanked his head around to close Harry’s mouth with his own. They stared in each other’s eyes, either egging the other on to _not mess it up and show those idiots how passion looked like._ Tom felt Harry’s hands in his own carefully styled hair, messing it up, as they put on a show and ignored the gasping around them, all while sharing the same breath. 

Thank god the professor in charge apologized afterwards for not being able to cast them despite their awe-inspiring performance since the main roles were _sadly_ already set.

**3**

They hadn’t been able to the third time as they met at a party again. Of course, attending parties was expected of students. And while Tom was aware his expectations for - well, everything to be honest - were probably higher than most as default, he hadn’t expected to watch grown adults play seven minutes in heaven, giggling like deranged kindergarten children. It was pitiful.

His distaste had probably been easy to spot, for Harry grinned like a madman as he saw him. Tom felt dread as Harry shushed the surrounding people to loudly dare him to _spend the next round snogging whoever gets chosen by a spinning bottle - if he isn’t afraid of dark places, that is._

Tom allowed himself a brief irritated sigh before he smirked arrogantly at the challenge. Only to laugh at Harry’s disbelieving expression as he was the Chosen One after the bottle was spun. Served him right. 

Still laughing, Tom grabbed Harry’s hand to pull him into the cramped and dark built-in cupboard. The door wasn‘t even fully closed behind them when he had Harry already pressed against the only free wall and attacked his mouth with vigour. Just like the last time, Tom felt Harry’s hands in his hair, tugging them forcefully. 

Different than last time, Tom allowed himself to groan at the stinging feeling and retaliated by biting hard down on Harry’s bottom lip, earning a gasp in return. Due to the high difference their angle was awkward and uncomfortable so Tom’s hands wandered from Harry’s hand and shoulder over his sides and hips further down to squeeze his firm arse before he hoisted Harry up.

Tom swallowed Harry’s surprised noises but considering Harry’s ankles crossing behind his back he wasn’t against the rough handling. It was a novel experience for Tom to have his head leaned back while kissing but he didn’t mind at all. Just as Harry didn’t mind kissing down for a change if his noticeable _enthusiasm_ was anything to go by.

As the door behind them opened again, Tom let a dazed Harry down and winked smugly before he chose an orderly withdrawal to take care of his own… enthusiasm.

**4**

They hadn’t been able to the fourth time, as they met yet again at another party. Tom wondered briefly how they even met, again and again, considering they were in different semesters and faculties - but this was the wonder of university it seemed.

Harry had just gotten an in for his E-Sports career, even Tom had heard about it. The student’s newsletter had posted a big article about Harry’s _magic hands_ with which he won the tournament and made a name for himself overnight.

It was unmistakable - at least for Tom who always made a point to study his _enemies_ \- that Harry was uncomfortable with the ongoing conversation of his success. So naturally, Tom had to taunt him about _how such small dainty hands could be magical._

Harry’s angrily flushed face made Tom laugh, it was always fun to rile Harry up.  
Tom didn’t laugh as Harry cornered him a few hours later in a dark corner and distracted him with a heated kiss while he opened Tom’s trousers without him noticing. He broke the kiss with an undignified gasp as Harry’s hands were suddenly on him. He tugged and stroked at Tom, all while whispering in Tom’s ear, marking his throat with his teeth. 

Tom blamed his long time of disinterested abstinence for the almost embarrassingly short amount of time Harry needed to finish him off. He was thankful that Harry didn’t say a thing as he licked his hand clean with an impish grin and went back to the party. Leaving Tom where he stood, dishevelled and trying to gather his mind.

Magical hands indeed.

  
  


**5**

They hadn’t been able to the fifth time after they had made a few weeks - and encounters - without further incidents caused by a godforsaken dare. Of course, their strike couldn’t last.

It was the late hours in a deserted corner of the library. They had argued over something or the other as Tom made an especially scathing remark and Harry dared him fed up to _put his mouth to better use than spouting nonsense._

There was a moment of deafening silence in which Harry had been clearly tempted to facepalm at his own stupidity and Tom tried to comprehend Harry’s boldness. The awkwardness was over before it could settle in as Tom took a step towards Harry who was leaning against a study table. Harry uncrossed his legs for a more stable stand and crossed his arms instead as he tried to stare Tom into submission.

There was no way Tom would lose his face by backing out now. So, he just let himself drop to his knees and opened Harry’s fly with steady hands, who did nothing but kept his eyes mulishly locked with Tom’s. It was obvious that he tried to not move a single muscle as Tom laid him bare. While Harry’s face was forcefully petrified, he couldn’t hide the interested twitch under Tom’s hands or how fast he grew hard upon the view of Tom kneeling between his legs.

They still stared each other down as Tom licked a bold stripe from Harry‘s base to the tip and sucked him in, hallowing his cheeks for more effect. While their eyes kept locked - neither of them allowing themself to do as much as blinking - Harry’s expression went slack at the sensation. His hands went white where he gripped his arms tightly and Tom almost wished Harry would grab a fistful of his hair instead.

To distract himself from the path his thoughts tried to wander down, Tom took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed Harry down his throat without further ado. His efforts were rewarded by Harry swearing and finally gripping Tom’s head between his hands, preventing him from bobbing his head - just like Tom hindered Harry from fucking his face by holding his hips pressed against the table. Tom didn’t let his immobility hinder him though and just kept swallowing around the length in his throat. He listened to Harry’s panting as his vision began to swim. It had been ages since he had done something like this, and he was really, really glad that there were just tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and he didn’t have a coughing fit as soon as he had felt Harry’s tip at the back of his throat.

Tom felt his need to breathe becoming overwhelming and - Harry’s hands tugging his hair but not hindering his movements anymore - drew back while scrapping the sensitive flesh deliberately with a hint of teeth. Surprisingly, probably for both of them, it was what made Harry undone. He shot his load in the exact moment Tom tried to breathe in and thus send him into the coughing fit he had avoided earlier. 

To humiliate him even further, upon the strain of it the tears in his eyes spilt over and moistened Harry’s hands which were still holding on Tom’s face as he came down from his high. Tom was barely able to finally take a _real_ breath as Harry pulled him up and licked into his mouth, chasing his own taste on Tom’s tongue. He pressed his thigh against Tom’s groin and kept grinding till Tom came in his pants like a schoolboy. 

To make up for the embarrassment, Tom bit down hard on Harry’s neck, leaving a mark for all to see, and left to reach his dorm with fast pace before the wetness in his pants would become even more uncomfortable - or noticeable.

  
  


**6**

They hadn’t been able to yesterday, as Tom had somehow ended up at Harry’s apartment and, eventually done with their pointless arguing, dared him to _shut his damn mouth_ and Harry decided to fulfil the dare by pouncing on Tom, kissing him fiercely and heated. 

They hadn’t been able to half an hour later, as they were both flushed, and Tom had pressed Harry into the couch with just his big hands sprawled over Harry’s petite frame to watch him panting and squirming, and Harry had dared him to _use his hands otherwise than just for pinning him down, goddammit._ So naturally, Tom had lifted Harry up and sat him down on his lap - their clothes miraculously lost around the room already - and began to rub over Harry’s entrance as he used the long fingers of his free hand to fuck Harry’s mouth. Harry was too busy sucking on the fingers, wetting them thoroughly, that he wasn’t able to complain about the rough treatment.  
Tom watched bewitched Harry’s face went slack as he used the now wet fingers to push into Harry, distracting him by palming his front at the same time.

They hadn’t been able to as they stumbled into Harry’s bedroom, Tom kissing down a trail on Harry’s back, scraping his teeth along the spine, as Harry rummaged through his nightstand - letting out a sound of triumph as he held a bottle of lube up like a trophy just to crash face-first and moaning into his duvets, as Tom used his tongue to tease him further. Harry forced himself up on hands and knees, looking back over one shoulder, and dared Tom to _finally get to it and fucking kiss him, prick._ _  
_ Tom, fishing for the bottle and using it to slick himself up before tossing it carelessly aside. Grabbing Harry by his hips and bending over his back to press a sweet kiss on the swollen lips while at the same time pressing into him with one slow thrust. 

  
  


**+1**

Tom knew he wouldn’t be able to back out as Harry sprawled his naked body over him and nibbled at his collarbone before propping himself up on Tom’s chest, peering down with sleepy green eyes and a lazy grin.

_“I dare you to do it again.”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Prompt:](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/adoptaworld/634000593967513600)  
> Harry and Tom dare each other each time to go a little bit further (ie a chaste kiss -> open-mouthed kiss -> snog …) And the other can’t refuse, because then it’d make them seem like they’re spineless cowards. The next thing you know, they’re in bed together  
> _____
> 
> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. Feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
